


He forgot

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There is a limit to how distracted you can get you know?





	

He had to have forgotten. Genma gaped down from his position on the ceiling and cursed every god in existence that placed him such a predicament. Not that the view was bad just that it was sort of awkward.

He was here to guard the Hokage not watch this. Usually during something like this they were dismissed but right now he was seeing what he did not have the clearance to see and a scream was rattling at the back of his throat because both these men were his friends and this was better left to his imagination.

Not that he had not already known because of course he had. They were the guards after all and… Naruto was not one to hide things anyway it was what made the blond so damn amusing and cute after all.

But this?

Genma looked away as Naruto’s cries increased to a pitch he had not thought could come from the blonde. He sounded needy. Damn he looked it too. Genma really could have gone the rest of his life without seeing Naruto like this and he could have gone the rest of his life not seeing it happen on the Hokage’s desk of all places.

“More?” Kakashi purred and Genma bit back his moan as the sounds that fell from Naruto’s mouth sounded like pleading. “Another finger?” Another chuckle. “So greedy Naruto.” The Hokage cloak on Kakashi’s back moved with the breeze coming through the open window. “What am I going to do with you?”

Naruto’s Jounin jacket fell off the table as Kakashi’s next movement sent the blond into convulsions and cries. Genma shivered because how could he not? And he knew the others in the room was feeling the exact same way as they witnessed the exact same thing that he was. It was not fair at all.

But Naruto was gorgeous. Not something he wanted to come to realize but the dazed look on his face as Kakashi leaned over him. It could do things to you. Especially as he pleaded, begged for his lover to hurry up, demanding but totally wrecked. Genma had not expected to be into that in the slightest way and the way Kakashi was so focused on the blonde he was tormented, Genma could cut him a little slack for forgetting that they were on duty.

X

A sight he had never expected to see and Raidou was hoping for the sake of himself that he was not killed later on. Watching his current Hokage tease the future Hokage was really a mind fuck he did not need while he was on duty.

Hatake had always been one to keep things to his chest so when he had announced that he and Naruto were an item…Raidou had not expected much. He really had not. He had expected all shows of affection from Naruto’s end and at first had not been disappointed.

Naruto’s habit of kissing Kakashi’s hand whenever he returned from a far mission had given them good teasing fodder. But soon enough Kakashi had asserted his possession.

But gentle stuff. Nothing like this. Raidou had no idea that this was what they were up to away from the village’s prying eyes but when he considered just what Icha Icha was composed of he guessed he should have known.

Another thing was with the sight that Naruto made. One could not be blamed for indulging in it. The village had let their feelings blind them before but Naruto had turned into something stunning and the way he looked under Kakashi. Raidou could understand a little why Kakashi’s focus on Naruto was so serious.

But how could he forget about them? Raidou glared down at Kakashi because Kakashi was a Hokage. He had been ANBU just how could he forget about their presence even if they were a little suppressed? He glared again as Kakashi twisted his fingers causing Naruto to cry out and try to struggle whether away or to get closer, Raidou had no idea.

And then a cold eye met his. Kakashi’s eye met his and Raidou _flinched_. He stopped breathing as Kakashi locked on him. Locked on him and was not surprised in the least. Oh god.

Naruto’s cries rose in volume and Raidou swallowed as Kakashi broke his glare to focus once again on the blonde. “Did anyone piss off the Hokage lately?” Raidou whispered sure his voice would carry only to those on guard.

“What?” Genma sounded distracted. “Why?”

“Because he knows we are here.” Raidou hissed. “He knows and he is making a point that sadistic bastard.”

“Don’t tell me someone made a move on Naruto again.” Aoba sighed softly.

“I’ll castrate them myself.” Raidou vowed as Kakashi pressed a kiss to Naruto’s throat. “I swear I will.” He promised as Naruto bucked on the desk his voice raspy.

X

He had made his point rather nicely if the whispers were anything to go by. He kept his smile to himself. He just knew the word would spread and people would keep their opinions away from Naruto.

Naruto shuddered under him and Kakashi knew he had teased the blonde enough. He had endured so much after all. And three hours of denial was pushing it even for someone like Naruto. Sooner or later it would start to hurt and judging by the amount of pre-come that was pooling on his stomach Naruto was reaching that mindless state.

“Please.” And Kakashi would be damned if those blue eyes were not demanding even with Naruto shaking from his pleasure.

“Please what?” He questioned. “More?”

“Inside me.” Naruto begged and his throaty voice had Kakashi’s cock aching. He used his free hand to slick himself up before he pressed forward. A contrast to his earlier teasing he wasted no time sheathing himself. Naruto arched and Kakashi swore as he had to hold himself back.

Hard nails, almost claws dug in his shoulders and Naruto’s eyes were the eyes of a fox. “Yes?” Kakashi asked barely fighting his chuckles. “Slow and easy yeah?”

“Fuck me.” Naruto hissed and Kakashi obliged, the time for teasing was finished anyway.

X

Naruto was so sweet afterward. Kakashi kissed the tips of Naruto’s fingers as the blond sat on his desk mostly cleaned up. Naruto’s ears were red and he was not meeting Kakashi’s gaze.

“I’ll be home later.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto nodded before he leaned forward to kiss Kakashi’s brow.

“Don’t tease them too much.” Naruto muttered before he slid off the desk and disappeared through the open window. Kakashi watched him go a smile playing on his lips as he readjusted his mask. There was a deathly quiet coming from the ceiling and the furthest corner and he chuckled again.


End file.
